Vampires atypiques
by MDR 4
Summary: Une leçon particulière, deux enfants extraordinaire, le passé qui ratrappe le présent... Un florilége vampirique pour cette première serie de fiction pour le tout nouveau Fanzine : MDR
1. Présentation

Bonjour à tous et **BONNE ANNEE** !

Bienvenue sur la **première **fiction du tout nouveau fanzine **MDR**.

Pour récapituler ce qui se trouve déjà dans le profil, je vais vous expliquer rapidement en quoi consiste le concept de MDR.

Tout les mois, quatre fics sont publiées sur un thème choisi depuis longtemps.

Chaque auteur est contraint d'introduire certain éléments dans sa fic pour pimenter un peu l'écriture.

Ce mois-ci, le thème est : **Les vampires**.

Thème éculé allez vous dire, oui mais les contraintes imposées permettent d'exploiter d'autre facettes de ce thème.

Maintenant les petites choses obligatoires :

**DISCLAMER **: Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Nous ne faisons pas d'argent avec, on s'amuse juste un petit peu.

**AVERTISSEMENT **: Nous demandons aux personne de moins de 18 ans de bien lire les rating au début de chacune des fictions qui vont suivre et de ne pas lire celles qui ne sont pas adaptées à leur âge.

Vont suivre les fictions de : Kimmy Lyn, Dalou28 et Elrienne.

Il ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Amusez vous bien et n'oubliez pas d'aller visiter le site internet du fanzine. Vous trouverez l'adresse dans le profil.


	2. La lecon by Kimmy Lyn

**_Voici donc la première fic pour le mois de Janvier. _**

**_Rating : K  
_**

**_Les contraintes étaient les suivantes : Pas de calice, Lucius et Draco ne pouvaient pas être les vampires et je devais faire une vampire comique. _**

**_A vous de dire si c'est réussi...  
_**

La leçon

Severus observait celui qui était désormais son maître. Cet état de fait ne le réjouissait pas outre mesure, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il portait sa marque et rien jamais ne pourrait changer cela. Le maître des potions soupira d'irritation. Tomber sous la coupe de cet homme était sans doute possible la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

-Severus

-Maître ?

-Enfin, mon petit, je t'ai déjà dis que je préférais « papa »

Nouvelle cause d'irritation. Son « papa » était un excentrique.

-C'est hors de question. J'ai passé l'âge.

-L'âge n'a plus d'importance dans notre situation mon petit...

-Arrêtez de m'appeler « mon petit ». Avant déjà ça m'énervais, maintenant ça me rend furieux.

Son coup d'éclat n'avait pas été sans conséquence sur Severus. Maintenant que la fureur s'était répendue dans son esprit, son corps réclamait son du : sa gorge le brulait comme si quelqu'un s'était mis en tête de lui planter un fer chauffer au rouge au travers du gosier et son instinct lui commandait de sortir pour se jeter sur le premier être vivant venu.

-Un bonbon au citron ? Proposa Albus Dumbledore les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment.

-Le moment n'est jamais mal choisit pour un bonbon au citron, mon petit.

-Et vous croyez que dans ma condition je vais digérer ces foutu bonbon ?

-Va savoir...

La colère de Severus retomba pour faire place à la curiosité.

- Expliquez-vous.

-Leçon numéro 1, un vampire ne s'attaque jamais à un être humain. C'est mal ! professa le vieil homme en agitant un doigt sous le nez de son protégé comme s'il faisait la leçon à un enfant de 5 ans.

-Nous sommes peut être des créatures de la nuit, mais rien ne doit nous empêcher de nous montrer civilisé, n'est ce pas mon petit.

-Albus, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon créateur (et accessoirement mon sauveur), que vous pouvez vous permettre de me considérer comme votre fils.

-Mais bien sur que si, sourit Dumbledore. Depuis le temps que j'en ai envie.

Severus rougit de fureur.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez... orchestré ... tout ça pour... pour...

-Bien sur que non Severus. Tu as admis comme moi que c'était la meilleure et sans doute la seule solution, pour te permettre de rester « en vie ».

- « En vie »... Vous avez de ces expressions parfois Albus.

- Bien, continuons notre leçon veux tu.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Précaution de langage dont j'aurais du m'abstenir. Bien tu vas constater qu'évoluer dans une école pleine d'enfants sans défense...

-Humpf...

-... n'est pas toujours chose facile. Pour contrer les effets de la soif, qui parfois, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, peut se révéler bien dangereuse, tant pour toi...

-Albus... au fait s'il vous plait.

Le directeur fut tenté de lui répondre que non, il ne lui plaisait pas, mais l'irritation grandissante qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son nouveau disciple l'en dissuadèrent.

-Pour contrer les effets de la soif, disais-je, il te faudra trouver un ersatz du sang dans les aliments humains.

Severus sentit sa curiosité s'éveiller. Son mentor était il en train de lui fournir un moyen de ne jamais boire de sang humain.

-Bien sur que non mon petit. Tu seras forcé à un moment ou un autre de céder à ta soif. Mais pour la contrer le temps d'un cours ou d'une réunion, il te faudras trouver un dérivatif.

-Albus, auriez vous eut par hasard l'audace de lire dans mes pensées ? Susurra Severus

-Bien sur que oui. Après tout tu es mon fils, n'est ce pas.

-JE VOUS L'INTERDIT, tonna Severus. JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE FILS ET NE LE SERAIS JAMAIS !

-Inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils mon petit. Et inutile de travailler ton occlumentie. Le lien si particulier qui nous unis, ne permet pas au disciple de cacher ses pensées au maitre.

Albus sourit avec bonhomie. Ce petit mensonge allait sûrement mettre Severus hors de lui, mais il ne résistait pas au plaisir de voir sa mine horrifié à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus rien cacher à son employeur. Et maintenant, Albus allait savourer une après midi qu'il ne revivrait surement jamais dans sa très longue existence. Il allait avoir le plaisir de contempler le maitre des potions le plus irascible que Poudlard ai connu être obligé de se livrer à un cours... particulier.

-Et maintenant mon petit, il va falloir déterminer que aliment est ton ersatz personnel.

Severus toujours furieux que celui qu'il avait prit toute sa vie pour un homme bien le trahisse ainsi, n'avait jusqu'a présent pas intégrer le fait qu'il allait probablement devoir toute sa vie se gaver d'une confiserie pour palier à cette soif inextinguible qui lui vrillait la gorge depuis des jours maintenant. La colère se tapie dans un coin de sa tête alors que la curiosité reprenait le dessus.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-J'ai demandé aux elfes de maisons de te préparer des échantillons de tous les aliments et plats servie a Poudlard depuis ta naissance. Réjouis toi mon petit, tu vas avoir droit à la plus grande séance de dégustation que Poudlard ai connu depuis une éternité.

Et avant que Severus ait pu s'offusquer du tour que prenait cette conversation absurde, une multitude de petit bonhomme aux grandes oreilles avait envahit le bureau du directeur et le réaménageait de fond en comble. Malgré ses sens hypertrophié et son acuité sensorielle surdéveloppée, Severus ne comprenait rien au balais des petit serviteurs qui s'agitait en tout sens et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouvait au centre de la pièce, son "maitre" dans un coin et une file d'elfes portant chacun une petite assiette.

-Commençons, dit joyeusement Albus. Peewy te présente un chocolat, goutes le et dis moi si tu note une différence.

-Une différence ? Albus...

-Essayez donc...

Severus s'empara de la confiserie avec réticence et l'enfourna sans un mot. Il rit à peine le temps de la mâcher et l'avala.

-Et bien mon garçon ? Demanda Albus toujours aussi affable

-Je ne vois aucune différence...

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, ce n'est que le début. La suite.

L'elfe dénommé Peewy s'effaça pour laisser la place à un de ses collègue qui présenta un nouveau met à Severus. Celui ci l'avala sans mot dire notant au passage le goût de viande. Ainsi, ce n'était pas forcément des confiseries... voilà qui allait faciliter les choses si son ersatz se trouvait être de la purée ou des petit pois cuit en sauce. Un instant, Severus s'imagina être obliger de se déplacer en permanence avec une assiette de petit pois à la main. Cette image était tellement incongrue qu'il secoua la tete pour la chasser.

Albus de son coté, faisait de violent effort pour s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployé. Si seulement Severus savait...

Un autre elfe se présentait déjà devant Severus qui ne se fit pas prier et avala ce qu'il pensait être un autre plat salé. Mais non, voilà qu'on lui présentait ce qui ressemblait fort à une praline. A nouveau il l'avala, et eut une grimace de dégout. Cette alternance de salé sucré allait finir par lui coller la nausée. Il secoua la tête et déjà un autre elfe se présentait devant lui. Il reconnu Dobby qui lui présentait un verre cette fois contenant un liquide blanc qu'il supposait être du lait. Il avala une gorgée et grimaça. Son corps n'appréciait pas ce mélange de saveur et le seul liquide qui semblait l'intéresser ne lui était toujours pas fourni.

Albus s'amusait comme un fou à observer son pupille obliger de goûter à tous ces plats plus variés que lors d'un des célèbres banquets de Poudlard. N'importe quel être humain aurait rendus les armes depuis longtemps, mais l'entêtement de Severus était bien connu du directeur. Et c'était la un formidable moyen de s'amuser un peu. Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard aurait pu dire a Severus… non… cela n'aurait pas été drôle, n'est ce pas ? Albus doutait que son sens de l'humour serait partagé par son employé mais ce qu'on ignore ne peut nous nuire... Cela faisait des heures maintenant que Severus goutait tout les plats qui lui étaient présentés et qu'il ne trouvait toujours rien qui lui convienne. Albus voyait les différentes scènes que s'imaginait bien malgré lui Severus à chaque plat présenté. Le maître des potions s'imaginait qui un plat à la main, qui une flasque, qui une petite boite de douceur. C'était follement amusant.

-Et bien mon petit, il semble que tu sois aussi difficile que moi en ce qui concerne la nourriture.

-C'est complètement ridicule Albus. On se croirait dans un de ces dessins animé moldu. Aviez-vous besoin d'une telle mise en scène?

-Severus, mon petit, autant rendre la chose agréable et pratique. Il y avait dans mon bureau des papiers important que je n'aurais pas voulu tacher. Et c'est plus confortable pour toi d'être ainsi servi.

-Vous êtes fou.

-On me le dit souvent. Et pourtant je ne possède pas encore une chambre à St Mangouste.

« Ça ne saurait tarder » pensa Severus.

-Voyons Severus... réprimanda Albus. Est ce ainsi que l'on considère son père?

&&&&

Severus soupira avant d'avaler un nouvel échantillon. Son mentor était un irrécupérable vieux fou.

-Combien de temps encore va durer cette comédie ? Demanda Severus craignant la réponse.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves, mon garçon, jusqu'à ce que tu trouves.

Un nouveau soupir mélodramatique résonna dans la pièce et Severus reprit son exercice de dégustation. Il grimaça quand un elfe lui présenta quelque chose qui ressemblait à du miel. Il détestait ça. Du temps où il était encore humain la simple évocation du miel lui donnait des nausées. Alors le gouter...

-Non... Je ne veux pas goûter à cette horreur!

-Alors Severus, ne fais pas l'enfant. Goutes.

-Non! Se borna le maître des potions.

-Mon garçon, si tu ne goute pas, tu vas m'obliger à te punir.

-Vous n'oseriez pas ! S'offusqua le professeur.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

Avec un soupir à vous fendre l'âme, Albus s'approcha de Severus qui l'observait méfiant, une main prés de sa baguette. Mais il s'attendait à ce le directeur tente d'infléchir sa volonté par la magie et pas de la manière qui suivit :

D'un geste rapide, Albus Dumbledore, vénérable vieillard, obligea son employé à se lever puis, comme un enfant désobéissant le balança en travers de ses genoux et lui donna la fessé. Severus était beaucoup trop choqué par cette situation pour ne serait ce que penser à réagir. Et quand son cerveaux assimila le fait qu'il était en train de recevoir une fessé comme un gamin désobéissant, la punition avait cessé. Albus l'avait fait rasseoir sur la chaise et s'était accroupi face à lui.

-Tu vois mon garçon, quand tu désobéis je suis obligé de te punir. Ce n'est agréable ni pour toi ni pour moi.

-Vous êtes cinglé! S'étrangla Severus.

-Non, mais tu dois comprendre et comme les mots ne semble pas t'atteindre, il fallait bien trouver quelque chose.

-Mais... une... une fessé... Albus!

-Au moins maintenant, tu saura à quoi vous attendre chaque fois que tu désobéira.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous allez me punir comme ça si je vous désobéis.

-Il semblerait, et c'est étrange, que tes facultés mentales aient pâties de ta transformation, mon cher enfant.

-Je ne vous permets pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave je me le permets tout seul.

Excédé, Severus se saisit de la cuillère et gouta le miel. Etrangement, il ne trouva pas la douceur aussi mauvaise qu'a son habitude. Il lui semblait même que c'était bon. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait. Surtout après l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir.

Et la séance reprit de plus belle, avec son cortège de saveur, d'odeur et de douleurs... pour Severus.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que Severus eut goûté à tout ce que les elfes de maison lui présentait. Mais rien n'avait apaisé la soif de sang qu'il ressentait.

-Il semblerait que rien de tout cela ne me convienne, murmura le maître des potions.

-Il te reste une chose à gouter, dit Albus avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ceci, murmura Albus en tendant une main ouverte.

-Non! Tout sauf ça.

-Severus, mon garçon, ne m'obliges pas à te punir à nouveau.

-Albus !

-Allons mon garçon. Ce n'est pas non plus du poison.

S'il avait pu, Severus se serrait enfuit en courant loin de ce fou. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit l'aliment, l'enfourna et tenta de l'avaler sans même en sentir le gout, mais à peine la douceur avait elle toucher sa langue que le feu de sa gorge s'apaisa.

-Et bien mon garçon, je pense que nous avons trouvé ce qui te convient le mieux.

Severus gémit de dépit et sortit comme une furie du bureau du directeur. Non mais franchement... **des bonbons au citron** !

&&&

Fin.

**_Kimmy Lyn_**

**_Et voila, _**

**_à vous de me dire maintenant si vous pensez que j'ai réussi mon défi..._**

**_PS : Allez faire un tour sur le site du fanzine... je me suis bien casser la tête à le faire alors j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez..._**


	3. Camarades de maternelle by Dalou

_**Voici donc la deuxième fiction par odre d'arrivée pour le mois de Janvier. **_

_**Les contraintes pour cette fic étaient les suivantes : Un maximum de 10 000 mots, deux enfants vampires d'au moins 100 ans qui tuent leur proies systématiquement.**_

_**A vous de dire si ces contraintes sont respéctées.**_

_**Rating : T  
**_

_**BONNE LECTURE  
**_

**CAMARADES DE MATERNELLE**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Warning : Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

Note 1 : Aucun spoiler... C'est une fic donc tout est possible !

Note 2 : Les noms des personnages sont presque tous conservés dans leur version d'origine...

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**PARTIE 1 : LIBÉRATION**

.

_**Dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard...**_

« Écoute, Albus... ILS ne sont pas récupérables ! Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont dans cet état !

- Justement Alberforth... Cela fait trop longtemps et ils doivent aspirer à une vie normale. Ils doivent être entourés et aimés pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

- Tu es un incorrigible utopiste, mon frère ! Se moqua gentiment le cadet Dumbledore, néanmoins très inquiet.

- Nous sommes dans une ère de paix. Voldemort n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et tout le monde sorcier est en pleine reconstruction. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas aussi de l'espoir pour eux ?

- Parce que ce sont des monstres ! Des monstres silencieux et sanguinaires !

- Alberforth... Voyons ! Ce ne sont que des enfants quelque peu... calmes et... j'ai fait une promesse.

- Non, ce ne sont pas des enfants ! Ils ont cent quinze ans et tu ne leur dois rien !

- Oui, ils ont vécu tout ce temps mais leur esprit a arrêté de se développer en même temps que leurs corps...

- Je capitule ! Fais comme bon te semble mais ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu ! De plus, tu vas avoir du mal à trouver une famille qui puisse non seulement les accueillir mais aussi les... "aimer" ! Je te laisse à tes plans abracadabrants ! »

Alberforth se leva et sortit du bureau de son frère. Albus posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, mon très cher frère... J'ai ma petite idée... »

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois petits coups secs se firent entendre à la porte et un sourire inquiétant étira ses lèvres.

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**Dans le bureau de directorial de Poudlard, quelques minutes plus tard...**_

« Comment ?! Tonna le Maître des Potions, pourtant si stoïque.

- Ce n'est que pour quelques temps, Severus.

- C'est hors de question ! »

Assis face à son directeur, le sombre professeur bouillonnait de rage. Comment osait-il lui demander encore une faveur ? N'avait-il pas assez sacrifié pendant cette longue guerre ? Ne méritait-il pas un peu de calme, de tranquillité ?

« Vous m'avez déjà confié la garde de Potter. J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec lui pour en plus m'encombrer de deux moutards sortis d'on ne sait où !

- Severus, vous avez accompli un travail formidable avec Harry. Vous lui avez apporté la stabilité et les soins dont il avait désespérément besoin.

- Albus...

- Ce fut une étape essentielle sur le chemin qui nous a conduits vers la victoire...

- Albus...

- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cela...

- Albus...

- D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais jamais exprimer toute la reconnaissance...

- Albus !

- Toute l'admiration que j'ai pour vous pour tous les sacrifices, les risques, les...

- Albus Perceval Wilfrid Brian Dumbledore ! Pourriez-vous m'écouter ?

- Bien sûr, mon garçon.

- Quelle est l'immonde tâche que vous voulez me confier et que je vais accepter de toute façon ? Alors autant abréger cette stupide réunion et m'éviter le ridicule d'une manipulation humiliante pour le Serpentard que je suis !

- Severus comment pouvez-vous penser une telle chose de moi ? Demanda le directeur avec une mine faussement outrée.

- Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps donc arrêtez et venez-en aux faits !

- Vous acceptez ? Tenta le vieil homme d'une voix douce.

- Oui... Souffla le ténébreux Maître des Potions sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le regretter.

- Je vous remercie, Severus. Vous ne pouvez savoir la joie que vous me faites...

- Albus...

- Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant...

- Albus...

- Je serai votre débiteur à jamais...

- Albus ! Venez-en aux faits ! Qui sont-ils ?

- En fait... ce sont deux enfants quelque peu âgés...

- Âgés comment ? Encore des adolescents insolents ?

- Non, ils ont corporellement cinq ans...

- Comment cela corporellement ?

- Ils ont en fait... cent quinze ans... »

L'homme en noir prit un teint encore plus blafard.

« Albus... Ne me dites pas que ce sont des...

- Vampires. Oui, mon cher, ce sont des vampires.

- Mais...

- Severus, s'il vous plaît... Je vous le demande comme une faveur personnelle. Si je ne leur trouve pas de famille d'accueil valable, ils sont bons pour Azkaban... »

Jamais Severus n'avait vu son vieux mentor aussi affecté même pendant la guerre...

« Qu'ont-ils faits ? Demanda le directeur de Serpentard.

- Ils ont écumé toute la région, décimant plusieurs troupeaux de chèvres, terrorisant les habitants.

- Des chèvres ? Pourquoi des chèvres ?

- Aucune idée... Répondit le vieil homme.

- Où sont-ils à présent ?

- Enfermés dans une cellule au Ministère, depuis cinq jours,... sans nourriture... Précisa Dumbledore, le regard voilé de tristesse.

- C'est extrêmement dur... S'étonna Severus.

- Le dernier troupeau qu'ils ont attaqué appartenait au neveu de Cornélius Fudge. Acte que celui-ci a trouvé impardonnable et il a décidé qu'ils méritaient Azkaban, voir le baiser du Détraqueur...

- Encore Fudge ! Décidément, il n'arrêtera jamais ses méfaits !

- Je compte sur vous, Severus, pour lui démontrer qu'il a tort.

- Oui, directeur... Vous savez que je réside à l'impasse du Tisseur pendant l'été. C'est petit mais je trouverai bien deux-trois placards pour loger vos moutards. Potter a l'habitude et les deux buveurs de sang n'y seront pas plus à l'étroit que dans leurs cercueils ! Siffla le sarcastique Serpentard.

- Vous ne me ferez pas croire cela, Severus. Vous êtes un homme bien derrière cette froide façade. La preuve : Harry s'est épanoui depuis que vous l'avez pris en charge.

- N'oubliez pas que le garçon est profondément dérangé ! Se défendit tant bien que mal l'homme en noir.

- De plus, vous ne résiderez pas chez vous mais dans un lieu où vous serez en totale sécurité... Et vous serez aidé dans cette entreprise par une personne qui déteste tout autant l'injustice et cet abjecte Premier Ministre qui, à mon avis, ne le restera pas longtemps ! »

Severus plissa dangereusement les yeux. Une aide ?

« Je travaille seul !

- Vous avez trois mineurs à charge, mon garçon. Il vous faudra de l'aide...

- De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda le Serpentard soupçonneux.

- Sirius Black. »

Severus sauta sur ses pieds et hurla :

« Jamais !

- Soyez raisonnable, mon garçon. Je l'ai fait dans le but de vous faciliter la tâche. Square Grimmaud est encore incartable et c'est toujours le siège de l'Ordre. Personne n'osera vous déranger là-bas sans passer par moi. »

Le Maître des Potions était au bord de l'apoplexie. Comment ce vieil homme pouvait-il lui faire avaler une telle chose ? Il était un Serpentard ! Leur directeur même ! Un ancien Mangemort ! Un double espion hors paire ! S'il acceptait, il serait le dernier des imbéciles. Il n'en aurait pas avalé seulement l'appât mais l'hameçon, la canne à pêche et le pêcheur !

« Si jamais cela tourne mal, vous ne vous en prendrez qu'à vous-même ! »

Bon, le Maître des Potions ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais il commençait à s'ennuyer depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un peu d'exercice lui ferait du bien. Et quoi de mieux que de terroriser des enfants qui n'en étaient pas et de se disputer avec Black ?

Dumbledore lui sourit, pensant sincèrement avoir manipulé habilement notre sombre Maître des Potions...

« J'assume l'entière responsabilité de toute chose qui découlera de cette prise en charge... »

Paroles bien énigmatiques...

« Quand dois-je aller les chercher ?

- Dans deux heures... »

Le vieux roublard ! Il était sûr de le plier à sa volonté !

« J'ai déjà prévenu, Sirius. Il a accepté... »

Severus eut un rictus mauvais. Bien sûr, il avait dû facilement manipuler ce Gryffondor dans l'âme. Deux jeunes orphelins emprisonnés, mourant de faim, risquant Azkaban par l'injustice de Fudge... Le cabot ne pouvait que voler à leur secours... Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, comme toujours ! Il perdit son sourire. Consciemment ou inconsciemment, ils se retrouvaient tous deux dans la même galère !

« Bien, j'accepte mais vous me serez redevable de cela ! »

Le vieil homme lui sourit avec bienveillance, une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Severus. Tout ce que vous voudrez... »

Une dernière question le taraudait.

« Albus ?

- Oui, mon garçon.

- Qui sont-ils pour vous pour vous préoccuper tant de leur sort ?

- Je vous le dirai un jour peut-être mais pour l'instant parons au plus urgent. »

Severus soupira. Inutile d'insister...

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**Au Ministère, deux heures plus tard...**_

Cornélius Fudge regardaient les trois héros avec une haine difficile à dissimuler. D'après la rumeur, ils avaient sauvé le monde pendant que lui était caché dans son bureau ! Bon... C'était vrai mais était-ce bien utile de le rappeler constamment dans tous les articles de tous les journaux ! Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son peuple ! Quelle ingratitude ! Et eux ! Des héros ? Pffff ! Les gens sont bien naïfs. Comment peuvent-ils penser qu'un Mangemort, un meurtrier et un gamin prétentieux et écervelé puissent être des héros ? Heureusement que lui Cornélius Fudge troisième du nom était là pour remettre les choses à leur place. Mais les pseudo héros gardaient tout de même beaucoup d'avantages ! Comme aujourd'hui... Vouloir gracier deux monstres ! Non mais quelle horreur ! Où va le monde ?

Plaquant un sourire sur son visage, le Premier Ministre avait accueilli le petit groupe puis s'en était allé ruminer sa colère dans son bureau qui ne le serait sûrement plus après les prochaines élections. Satanés Sauveurs du Monde !

Severus et Sirius avaient décidé de faire bonne figure devant leur ennemi commun... Chose qu'ils savaient très bien faire depuis feu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme ils sont tous deux très rancuniers, ils ne lui souhaiteront pas "paix à ses sept morceaux d'âmes" !

De plus, pour être sûr d'avoir gain de cause, nos deux nouveaux associés avaient emmené Harry Potter, le héros adulé de tous... sauf de Fudge, de quelques Mangemorts qui croupissaient à Azkaban et de quelques jaloux par-ci par-là. L'effet fut une réussite. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème, aucun refus pas même une petite mise en garde : ce que Harry voulait, Harry avait !

Et c'était sous le regard noir de l'homme au chapeau rond que nos héros descendirent aux cellules de détention pour récupérer leur dangereuse charge.

Les deux Aurors qui les accompagnaient s'arrêtèrent devant une des lourdes portes. Ils commencèrent une série d'incantations pour défaire les sorts qui la maintenaient fermée... Harry frissonna. Était-ce une si bonne idée que ça ? Sauver deux enfants des griffes de Fudge lui avait paru évident quand Severus, son tuteur, et Sirius, son parrain, lui en avaient parlé... Que cette situation oblige ses deux figures parentales à vivre avec lui sous le même toit était loin d'être désagréable... Mais côtoyer quotidiennement deux vampires... à bien y réfléchir... ce n'était plus une si bonne idée que cela !

Les deux Aurors ouvrirent la porte puis se reculèrent vivement. Refroidis un peu plus par cette réaction, aucun de nos trois héros n'osa franchir le seuil de cette pièce obscure. Severus s'impatienta et cacha son appréhension derrière... du sarcasme !

« Eh bien, bravo pour le courage des Gryffondors ! Je me dévoue, comme toujours ! »

Et notre courageux Maître des Potions entra dans la pièce, suivi par deux Gryffondors vexés. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants pour habituer ses yeux à la pénombre qui régnait... Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement... Severus arrêta son regard sur une vague forme au sol. Comment les appeler ? Albus n'avait pas daigné lui donner leurs noms et lui n'avait pas cherché. Décidément, il commençait à rouiller. Heureusement, cette aventure allait remédier à tout cela.

« Bon, les moutards, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Alors, soit vous vous montrez et on vous emmène, soit vous restez cachés et vous croupissez là jusqu'à l'arrivée des Détraqueurs !

- Severus ! Tu es infâme ! » S'exclama le noble cabot Gryffondorien.

Infâme mais efficace ! La masse noire se déplaça lentement vers eux.

« Lumos ! » Ordonna Severus.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux balaya toutes leurs réticences. Deux enfants étaient debout, face à eux, main dans la main... Des guenilles sales recouvraient à peine leurs corps maigres. Ils étaient pieds-nus, sur le sol en pierre si froid... Leurs longs cheveux gras et sales pendaient lamentablement et quelques mèches avaient collé sur leurs visages au teint blafard. Seuls leurs yeux emplis de haine et de peur reflétaient la lumière du Lumos du Maître des Potions. La haine et la peur... Le lot quotidien de tout prisonnier qui n'avait plus aucun espoir de recouvrir un jour la liberté...

Severus tétanisé essayait de regrouper toutes les informations qu'il avait reçues. Albus ne lui avait-il pas dit que ces deux pauvres hères ne se trouvaient là que depuis cinq jours ? Pourtant à les voir, on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient maltraités depuis des mois ! Il devait récupérer un couple de chérubins sanguinaires et il se retrouvait avec ces deux pauvres choses torturées.

L'ambiance était pesante et le silence qui régnait accentuait le malaise... Jusqu'à ce que l'incarnation de la délicatesse et de la subtilité intervienne.

« Regarde, Snape. Ils n'auront pas de mal à passer pour tes enfants. Ils sont le portrait craché de leur futur père ! » Se moqua Sirius.

Severus plissa dangereusement des yeux. Sa vengeance sera terrible...

« Tu vois, Black que nous pouvons nous mettre d'accord... Rétorqua Severus d'une voix basse qui ne présageait rien de bon. Approchez les enfants. Je me présente : Severus Snape et je serai pour quelques temps votre père. Le jeune homme derrière moi sera en quelque sorte votre grand frère... Quant à cette chose à côté de moi, c'est Sirius Black et il vient d'accepter de faire office de mère ! »

Sirius sursauta sous les rires contenus de son filleul. S'il n'y avait pas eu les Aurors présents, il aurait sauté sur ce bâtard graisseux et il lui aurait fait ravaler ses paroles moqueuses.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent. Était-ce là l'occasion d'être libres que leur avait promis Bubus ou était-ce tomber de Charybde en Sylla ? Cela ne pouvait être pire que de croupir dans cette geôle en attendant les Détraqueurs, non ? Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les deux hommes qui s'insultaient maintenant copieusement sous le regard désespéré du plus jeune... À bien y réfléchir peut-être que si...

.

**PARTIE 2 : CONFRONTATION**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Dans une des salles de bain...**_

Nos deux courageux Gryffondors avaient décidé de s'occuper des deux "pauvres enfants" comme s'ils en étaient vraiment. La vision de leur souffrance avait fait disparaître toute la partie "vampires centenaires" et leur grand cœur avait pris le pas sur leur petite tête... comme toujours diraient certaines vilaines langues fourchues. Donc cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient tous dans la salle de bain... sauf le propriétaire de la langue fourchue bien évidemment qui avait trouvé judicieux de chercher une solution pour le repas, loin, très loin des deux "pauvres petits" comme les appelaient les deux suicidaires qui s'occupaient de leur toilette !

Après un énième rinçage, les deux enfants étaient enfin propres. Un sort de séchage, un sort de coiffage, quelques sorts de rétrécissement pour obtenir des vêtements à leur taille et le tour était joué ! Sirius était fier de lui. Avec l'aide de Harry, il avait transformé les enfants spirituels de Snape en êtres humains. Ceux-ci ne leur avaient pas décroché une seule parole depuis leur rencontre dans leur cellule. Ils se laissaient faire sans résistance mais sans enthousiasme non plus.

« Bien, une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, nous devons aller attendre dans la salle à manger bleue comme nous l'a demandé Severus... Déclara Harry fier d'avoir aidé son parrain.

- Et tu suis toujours ce que te dit le bâtard graisseux ! Grogna l'Animagus avec une rancœur et une jalousie non-dissimulées.

- Sirius... Soupira l'adolescent. Nous en avons parlé maintes et maintes fois ! Je suis sous la tutelle de Severus mais cela n'enlève en aucun cas l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

- Cela n'empêche que tu lui obéis !

- Il est comme un parent et depuis que je suis sous sa garde, il a toujours pris de bonnes décisions pour moi. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne continuerai pas pour ses deux enfants dont il a maintenant la charge... On va dire qu'il s'en occupe comme il s'occuperait de ma petite sœur et de mon petit frère si j'en avais eus... »

Pris dans leur discussion houleuse, aucun de nos deux très perspicaces et très observateurs Gryffondors ne vit le sursaut des deux enfants aux termes de "ma petite sœur et mon petit frère". Ces sorciers étaient profondément bizarres : la plupart des gens s'arrangeaient pour parler d'eux comme des choses, des créatures, voir des animaux... Ils faisaient tout pour oublier leur apparence et ne voir en eux que les monstres... sauf ces trois-là ! Ils étaient venus les délivrer. Ils n'avaient pas peur d'eux. Ils prenaient soin d'eux. Ils parlaient d'eux comme s'ils étaient des êtres humains. Que cachait tant de gentillesse ? Quelque chose d'atroce sûrement ! Leur attention se reporta sur les deux hurluberlus qui voulaient les emmener apparemment dans une salle à manger. S'imaginaient-ils qu'ils pourraient les nourrir avec aliments normaux ? Leurs regards se croisèrent. Oui, il allait falloir être encore plus sur leurs gardes que d'habitude !

« Donc tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à moi !

- Mais non ! Siri, s'il te plait ! Nous allons vivre sous le même toit. Vois le bon côté des choses : nous allons pouvoir nous voir tous les jours ! Alors essaie de ne pas irriter Severus en contestant toutes ses décisions. Allez, s'il te plait, mon Padfoot ! Supplia Harry, les yeux brillant d'amour.

- Arrête de me faire ses yeux de chiot battu... Grommela l'Animagus qui savait déjà qu'il céderait à son filleul. Que ne ferais-je pour toi ? Même côtoyer la vieille chauve-souris !

- Se-ve-rus ! Il s'appelle Severus. »

Sous le regard horrifié de son parrain, Harry capitula. Allez un petit compromis.

« Bon d'accord. Essaie au moins de l'appeler Snape. Ce n'est pas génial mais au moins c'est moins insultant que les surnoms que tu lui donnes... »

Seul un grognement indiqua la capitulation de l'homme. Prenant un des enfants par la main, Harry confia l'autre à son parrain et tous prirent le chemin de la salle à manger...

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Dans la salle à manger bleue...**_

Severus arriva dans la pièce pour entendre encore l'autre crétin se plaindre de sa faim devant deux vampires qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis cinq jours. Non mais quel écervelé !

« Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Déjà qu'il n'a rien fait, Monsieur se fait attendre en plus ! Figure-toi Snive... Snape que pendant que Monsieur faisait joujoue dans le laboratoire, nous nous avons pris soin de ses deux pauvres petits !

- Black quand tu auras arrêté de parler sans savoir, nous pourrons peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses... Rétorqua méchamment le Maître des Potions.

- Bien sûr, rien n'est plus sérieux que les potions ! Déclama dramatiquement l'Animagus, imitant son ennemi pour se moquer de lui.

- Oui, rien n'est plus important puisque cela va te permettre de dormir cette nuit sans te demander quand tu serviras de repas à ces deux "pauvres petits"... »

Puis sans plus prêter attention à l'homme vexé de s'être fait remettre à sa place si rapidement, Severus se tourna vers les deux vampires et vint s'agenouiller à leur niveau.

« Sylla et Swan... »

Les concernés sursautèrent. Cela devenait une habitude désagréable... presque...

« Sylla et Swan ? S'étonna Harry.

- Vous avez passé tout ce temps avec eux sans vous demander comment ils se prénommaient... » Constata sarcastiquement notre Serpentard en chef, sans détacher son regard des yeux rouges agrandis de surprise des deux enfants.

Et voilà un deuxième Gryffondor qui se murait dans un silence vexé.

« J'ai demandé à Albus... Reprit Severus d'une voix plus douce à l'intention des deux petits buveurs de sang. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus... »

Le Maître des Potions leur tendit une fiole rouge à chacun.

« Tenez. C'est du sang de substitution. Je sais que cela n'a pas un goût fabuleux mais cela vous permettra de ne plus ressentir la faim qui doit vous tenailler l'estomac. Ne soyez pas gênés. Vous pouvez la boire maintenant. Je suis déjà très impressionné par votre contrôle alors que vous avez tant de gorges à votre portée... »

La voix était si douce que Sirius se demanda si c'était vraiment Snape qui parlait. Swan fut le premier à accepter la fiole et à la vider d'une traite. Il ressentit immédiatement une sensation de satiété qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis si longtemps. Il croisa le regard de sa sœur et lui fit un signe de tête. Voyant le bien-être de son frère, Sylla but la potion à son tour et en ressentit les bienfaits instantanément elle aussi.

Les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, les deux enfants se précipitèrent dans les bras de notre froid Serpentard qui eut le plus grand mal à garder son visage impassible. Mais sa gêne se transforma vite en fierté quand il vit le regard envieux de Black... et celui de Harry ? Décidément ce gamin avait vraiment manqué d'affection pour en être à envier deux vampires d'être dans les bras d'un ex-Mangemort, terreur de sa scolarité à Poudlard !

« Bien... Maintenant, je vous ai préparé autre chose pendant je faisais "joujoue" dans le laboratoire ! Siffla le Maître génialissime des Potions. Une potion de goût ! »

Les deux enfants reculèrent et le regardèrent avec curiosité.

« Passons à table et je vous expliquerai... »

Tous le suivirent jusqu'à la grande table qui se couvrit magiquement de mets les plus exquis. Leurs fumets venaient chatouiller les narines de nos protagonistes qui avec toutes ses péripéties n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se sustenter. En d'autres termes, leurs estomacs criaient "Ouais, enfin de la bouffe !"

Circonspects, Sylla et Swan prirent place poliment regardant avec envie les plats magnifiques qu'ils ne pourraient déguster dû à leur condition. Est-ce l'atrocité à laquelle ils devaient s'attendre ? Leur montrer ce qu'ils rataient à être des monstres ? L'homme en noir interrompit leurs sombres pensées.

« Vous allez boire cette potion. Elle a un goût infâme, je sais mais rien qu'un peu de jus de citrouille ne puisse faire disparaître. »

Severus leur tendit deux fioles que les deux enfants prirent avec une confiance qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir accordé de toute leur longue vie. Ces sorciers étaient bizarres... Et ils avaient sur eux un effet encore plus bizarre ! Ils burent la potion en grimaçant et attendirent avec intérêt ses effets... Rien !

« Cela n'aura aucun effet sur votre organisme mais vous pourrez apprécier toutes les saveurs des aliments. Maintenant, essayez de manger quelque chose... » Proposa Severus toujours avec une douceur inconnue de ce personnage.

Ce fut Swan, le plus téméraire qui tenta de mordre sans conviction dans une cuisse de poulet. Bon, l'éducation était à refaire pensa Severus mais il ne put le réprimander lorsqu'il vit le pur bonheur qui épanouit le visage de l'enfant. Sylla prit exemple sur son frère et ce ne fut plus qu'un concert de bruits de mastication et de soupirs de contentement jusqu'à la fin du dîner. Harry et Sirius oublièrent leur rancoeur pour faire aussi honneur à ce repas...

Severus sirotait son café en regardant les enfants manger leur dessert avec bienveillance. Harry était concentré sur le sien. Quant à Sirius, il ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se relever devant le spectacle de ses deux enfants redécouvrant le goût du chocolat dont ils ont été privé depuis si longtemps. Sylla léchait ses doigts avec application pour ne pas perdre une miette du délicieux gâteaux pendant que Swan récupérer maladroitement le chocolat qui entourait ses lèvres. C'était ça les deux monstres sanguinaires destinés à recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur ? Quelle hérésie !

« Bien, je vois que ma potion vous a plu. » Intervint le Maître des Potions avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Sylla et Swan relevèrent la tête et posèrent un regard mi-étonné mi-admiratif sur l'homme en noir à l'origine d'un si grand bonheur. Toujours silencieux, ils se levèrent pour aller se blottir contre l'homme qui décidément ne se faisait pas à ce genre d'effusions. Mais comment refuser, même quand on est froid et sarcastique, un geste de tendresse à deux enfants qui pleuraient de bonheur ?

Sirius et Harry froncèrent les sourcils.

L'adolescent n'avait que deux mots en tête qui tournaient en boucle. "Et moi !" "Et moi !" Et moi !"

Quant à l'Animagus, il était tiraillé entre le sentiment Gryffondorien d'être heureux d'apporter un peu de bonheur à deux enfants qui n'en avaient pas eu depuis longtemps et le sentiment, très peu Gryffondorien, de jalousie de ne pas être à l'origine de ce bonheur ! Ajoutait à cela une admiration pour la conception d'une potion aussi géniale, plutôt croupir à Azkaban que de l'avouer, et on obtient un Sirius sous pression !

Bon d'accord, la potion de goût, c'était génial et alors ? Lui, il s'était occupé d'eux avec beaucoup d'attention et de douceur ! Et il n'avait même pas eu le droit à un câlin ou un regard reconnaissance ! Pfff ! Les enfants s'étaient franchement ingrats !

« Et maintenant au lit... » Murmura doucement celui qui se prenait pour un parent parfait. Pfffff !

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Au coucher dans la chambre de Harry...**_

« Non mais t'es complètement malade, Snape ! Tu ne vas pas les faire dormir dans la même chambre que Harry ! Vociférait Sirius.

- Si, je vais le faire et Harry n'a rien contre... Répondit calmement Severus de sa voix la plus froide.

- Parce que...

- Parce que quoi ?

- Parce que... Parce que... Parce qu'il y des dizaines et des dizaines de chambres dans cette maison alors inutile de s'entasser dans la même ! Trouva l'Animagus fier de s'en être sorti sans blesser les deux enfants.

- Non, il est préférable qu'ils soient dans la même chambre. Comme cela, je pose un seul sort d'alerte et au moindre souci, je suis prévenu sans que cela n'épuise mes forces magiques... »

Que rétorquer à une telle évidence ?

« Allez, on se brosse les dents et au lit ! »

Moment d'hésitation... Les brosses à dents étaient-elles adaptées aux vampires ? Apparemment oui puisqu'il n'y eut aucune plainte...

Severus borda ses trois pupilles avec l'aide de Black. Oui, les trois ! Harry avait beaucoup insisté et l'homme en noir avait cédé, ne voulant entrer dans une longue discussion après une si fatigante journée. Les deux hommes allaient sortir quand le Survivant multi-récidiviste frappa donnant envie à ses deux figures parentales l'envie de faire mentir son surnom !

« Bin, et l'histoire ?

- Comment ça une histoire ? Demanda Sirius espérant avoir mal compris.

- Oui, une histoire. Tu sais celle qui commence par "Il était une fois" et qui finisse bien par "et les héros vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Répondit Harry les yeux brillant d'espoir de palier cette lacune de son enfance.

- Cela finit bien parce que l'auteur s'arrête avant de raconter l'horreur des couches, des biberons, des réveils en pleine nuit, des caprices et de l'insolence des adolescents boutonneux bourrés d'hormones... » Rétorqua Severus d'une voix acide.

Le silence...

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, Snape, je dirais que c'est du vécu... Coupa Sirius.

- La vision des autres nager dans leur soi-disant bonheur de parents me suffit ! Siffla le Serpentard.

- Alors tu te feras un plaisir, toi le grand connaisseur, de te plier à cette tâche ? »

Sirius souriait d'un air goguenard jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses yeux sur les trois regards pleins d'espoir des enfants couchés sagement dans leurs lits. Le sentiment de jalousie le reprit de plus belle !

« Non, tu as raison. Va te reposer, je vais m'acquitter de cette tâche ! »

Severus plissa des yeux soupçonneux. Pourquoi Black l'envoyait se reposer ? Pourquoi voulait-il tout d'un coup leur raconter une histoire ? Peu importe ! Par simple esprit de contradiction, il ne le laisserait pas faire !

« Non, Black, je vais le faire !

- Tu vas leur faire peur avec tes histoires d'horrible Mangemort ou les écœurer à vie avec tes âneries d'adolescent !

- Non, je vais lire. Tu vas leur faire peur avec ta tête d'évadé de prison !

- Non mais c'est Saint Mangouste qui se moque de la charité ! T'as vu ta tête, Snape ? Tu n'as pas eu besoin d'Azkaban pour l'obtenir !

- De toute façon, cela ne peut être que moi pour faire la lecture d'une histoire car j'ai un énorme avantage pour ce genre d'activités par rapport à toi !

- Ah oui et quoi monsieur le "je-ferai-peur-même-au-croc-mitaine" ?

- Moi, je sais lire ! »

Harry qui se contenait jusqu'à présent pouffa. Devant le silence vexé de l'Animagus, Severus conjura un livre, alla s'assoir sur le lit de Sylla et commença sa lecture.

Sylla et Swan se regardèrent. Ces sorciers étaient vraiment bizarres... Mais ils se laissèrent bercer par la voix profonde et grave, terriblement agréable à entendre... même pour un adulte vexé qui était resté assis dans un coin pour profiter... euhh... pour surveiller l'homme en noir !

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... En pleine nuit...**_

Le signal d'alarme avait été déclenché et Severus courait vers la chambre des enfants. Merlin, pourvu que ce ne soit pas grave !

Il croisa en route Black et ils arrivèrent tous deux devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, essoufflés d'être arrivé là aussi vite. Leur instinct de combattant prit le dessus et d'un regard, ils se mirent d'accord. Baguettes pointées devant eux, ils ouvrirent silencieusement la porte de la chambre et jetèrent discrètement un coup d'œil. Quelques sanglots attirèrent leur attention du côté du lit de l'adolescent. Stupéfaits, les deux hommes découvrirent un drôle de spectacle : Harry tenait dans ses bras les deux enfants qui les yeux ensommeillés sanglotaient le nez contre sa poitrine. Il les couvrait de baisers comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie... Consolations après un cauchemar ? Oui donc fausse alerte ! Simples agitations dues à de mauvais rêves...

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement. Puis ils prirent conscience qu'ils étaient tête contre tête. Ils sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent le plus dignement possible quand on retrouve en chemise de nuit si près de son ennemi. Ils retournèrent chacun dans leurs chambres. Après tout, Harry avait l'air de maîtriser la situation...

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Le lendemain... Beaucoup trop tôt, à l'unanimité...**_

Severus espérait qu'une bonne douche lui ferait retrouver l'usage de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se traîna du lit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Mais en l'ouvrant, il sut tout de suite que quelque n'allait pas : l'eau coulait déjà ! Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur l'atroce spectacle de Black se savonnant en chantonnant gaiement. Il devait être encore dans son lit à faire un ignoble cauchemar !

« Snape ! Hurla Black arrêtant net son fredonnement lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de son pire ennemi dans sa salle de bain. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question ! Tu es dans la salle de bain qui donne dans ma chambre ! »

Un gémissement de désespoir lui répondit. De toutes les chambres qu'il y avait dans cette fichue maison, il avait fallu qu'ils en choisissent deux qui partageaient la même salle de bain i Non mais Merlin, quelle poisse !

« C'est aussi celle de ma chambre. Il faudra que tu choisisses une autre chambre si tu ne veux pas chaque matin m'inflige ta tête de vierge outragée parce que... Ooouuuh... tu as vu un homme nu !

- Non, Black. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des tendances exhibitionnistes que tu dois taxer me taxer de prude ! Les rideaux de douche sont faits pour éviter ce genre de situations gênantes !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis chez moi !

- Le fait d'être chez toi ne te dispense pas d'un peu d'éducation ! Imagine que ce soit les enfants ou Harry qui soient tombés sur ce spectacle affligeant !

- Le spectacle n'a rien d'affligeant ! Les enfants auraient appris ce que c'était un homme, un vrai, et Harry sait que depuis le Ministère, j'ai du mal avec tous les rideaux et autres voilages ! »

Severus ne trouvant pour une fois rien à dire détacha ses yeux du cabot et claqua la porte. Non mais, c'était vraiment très injuste d'avoir un corps si bien conservé après plusieurs années et une presque-mort !

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Au petit-déjeuner, une semaine plus tard...**_

Tout allait bien. Aucun incident notable depuis la douche... Les enfants étaient très sages. Harry était heureux. Sirius avait gagné un peu de respect avec les activités amusantes et éducatives qu'il leur inventait chaque jour.

Severus arriva en colère et le dernier au petit-déjeuner, chose rare... Le dernier pas la colère !

« Black ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te servir dans mes affaires ? C'est ton laboratoire, soit, mais ce sont mes ingrédients !

- Mais je n'ai rien pris !

- Qui d'autres ? Harry ?

- Certainement pas ! Dès que j'essaie d'éviter de les toucher en classe quand j'y suis obligé alors à la maison pendant les vacances, aucun chance !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque, Snape ? Demanda Sirius néanmoins inquiet.

- Des bézoards... »

Les deux enfants étaient tous deux dans leurs bols de chocolat au lait, discrets... très discrets... Ils se doutaient que ce silence signifiait que les adultes savaient alors pourquoi ils ne les punissaient pas ? Ces sorciers étaient vraiment, vraiment bizarres...

Les enfants avaient raison. Quelques paroles d'Albus revinrent en tête des deux adultes : "Ils ont écumé toute la région, décimant plusieurs troupeaux de chèvres..." Pourquoi des vampires auraient-ils besoin d'un puissant anti-poison puisque rien ne peut les empoisonner ? Leurs regards se croisèrent mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils verraient cela quand ils seront tous deux seuls, entre adultes responsables... Enfin, entre adulte responsable et Sirius...

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Toujours au petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger bleue... Quelques jours plus tard...**_

Harry Potter était aux anges. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'accueillir deux vampires lui apporterait tant de joie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir réellement une famille : deux parents, une petite sœur et un petit frère... Soit, ils étaient bien silencieux mais il pouvait grâce à eux profiter d'une enfance qu'il n'avait pas eue : les histoires du soir, les bisous et les câlins dès que l'occasion se présentait (cela avait été difficile avec Severus mais il y était arrivé !), les jeux enfantins, les Légos magiques sont formidables !

Dix jours de pur bonheur...

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les matins, papa grommelait, le nez dans la gazette, le café à la main. Maman babillait joyeusement sur tout et n'importe quoi sous l'œil admiratif des enfants, coupée de temps en temps par un papa un peu jaloux des fanfaronnades maternelles. Une famille comme il en avait tant rêvé !

Jusqu'à ce que...

Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! Un hibou... Pourtant, le courrier avait déjà été livré avec le journal...

Sirius remercia le hibou, prit le parchemin et le déroula. Son teint rubicond à la lecture de la missive ne disait rien de bon. Un seul sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il tendit la lettre à Severus.

« Fudge ! »

Le stoïque Maître des Potions parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes. Il comprenait la colère du cabot. Le Premier Ministre voyant venir la fin de son mandat portait ses derniers coups bas : une nouvelle loi qui sommait de mettre sous les verrous toutes les créatures potentielles dangereuses !

« Il faut trouver une solution !

- Je veux bien, Snape mais laquelle ? Tout ne se trouve pas dans une fiole de potion !

- Et pourquoi pas ? » Murmura le Maître des Potions en utilisant un ton qui devait approchait le zéro Kelvin ! (Le zéro absolu, -273,15°C)

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Poudlard... À l'infirmerie... Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Pompom s'afférait autour des deux enfants. Au début, ce ne fut pas chose facile. Ils ne voulait pas que l'infirmière s'approche d'eux. Mais assis sur les genoux de Sirius et de Severus, ils daignèrent laisser cette femme étrange pratiquer quelques sorts.

« Curieux... Très curieux... Marmonnait-elle.

- Alors, Pompom ? Demanda Sirius impatient de vérifier la théorie que lui avait exposé le Maître des Potions.

- Eh bien... Ils répondent à tous les critères pour les classer dans la catégorie "Vampires" mais je suis très embêtée par les constantes que vous m'avez demandées de vérifier. »

La femme arrêta là, l'air très embêté.

« Et ?

- Et le problème est qu'ils n'utilisent pas le sang comme devraient le faire des Vampires. Leurs systèmes digestifs ne fonctionnent plus donc en buvant du sang, ils peuvent récupérer les nutriments sans avoir à faire une digestion eux-mêmes... La plupart de leurs organes ont arrêté de croître et fabriqueraient des cellules qui ressembleraient à des cellules indifférenciées...

- Comme un cancer ? Demanda Severus.

- Pas tout à fait car les cellules finissent tout de même par se différencier par un très long processus... d'où peut-être l'explication de l'arrêt de leur croissance... Mais on peut dire que oui, ils sont atteints d'une forme de cancer très particulier. Ils seraient eux-mêmes la tumeur qui se nourrirait des apports du sang d'autres individus.

- Mais... Et les canines pointues ? Demanda Harry.

- Ah oui... N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'elles n'étaient pas si longues que cela et que surtout elles n'étaient pas escamotables ?

- Si...

- Eh bien, cela est dû à un développement de toutes les annexes : l'émail des dents et surtout des canines et tout ce qui est phanère...

- C'est pourquoi je suis obligé de leur couper leurs cheveux et leurs ongles si souvent ! Râla Sirius.

- Ce qui explique surtout leur teint blafard : trop de cellules kératinisées ! Intervint Severus.

- Oui... et les yeux rouges ont pour origine la dépigmentation des "cellules mal-nourries". Une fois, l'apport de nutriments fait, les cellules sont capables de fabriquer extrêmement rapidement des pigments et retrouver une couleur normale. Pour les mêmes raisons, leurs sens sont moins aiguisés contrairement aux vrais Vampires. Mais par contre, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu éviter toutes les maladies étant donné que leur organisme est immuno-dépressif ? S'étonna l'infirmière.

- Là, j'ai la réponse, Pompom. Ils boivent du sang de chèvre pour bénéficier de ses vertus curatifs et ils avalent régulièrement le bézoard que contiennent souvent leur estomac. » Annonça Severus.

Le mystère des troupeaux décimés était éclairci !

Pendant l'échange, Sylla et Swan avaient baissé la tête, mal à l'aise que l'on étale leurs monstruosités en leur présence. Maintenant, c'était sûr : les bizarres mais gentils sorciers allaient les abandonner.

« Eh bien, les enfants, vous avez vraiment pas eu de chances d'avoir une forme de vampirisme aussi rare ! Mais du coup, je suis sûr que Severus va vous trouver une solution ! » Annonça joyeusement notre Animagus préféré.

Un ange passe...

Harry, que ces nouvelles informations avait plongé dans de sombres, releva la tête brusquement. Il ne savait ce qui le choquait le plus : la mâchoire pendante de Madame Pomfresh devant l'optimisme quasi-dumbledorien de Sirius, l'air tout à coup extrêmement gêné de ce dernier d'avoir utilisé le prénom de son meilleur pire ennemi ou l'air tétanisé de Severus devant la confiance incroyable de sa Némésis dans ses capacités ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, le Maître des Potions gonfla fièrement son thorax et annonça d'un air hautain :

« Bien sûr que je vais trouver une solution ! »

Quelque peu rassurés, les deux enfants observaient la scène avec curiosité... Ces sorciers étaient vraiment, vraiment, très bizarres !

.

**PARTIE 3 : RÉCONCILIATION**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Au dîner dans la salle à manger...**_

Cela faisait trois jours que le grand Maître des Potions, Severus Snape, était enfermé dans le laboratoire pour élaborer la potion qui mettrait fin au calvaire de leurs deux petits vampires préférés... Trois longs jours...

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'acariâtre Directeur des Serpentards manquait à tous... même à Sirius. Eh bien oui ! Avec qui voulez-vous qu'il fasse des petites joutes verbales ? Hein ? Et qui il pourrait traumatiser sans mauvaise conscience en exhibant "malencontreusement" les parties les plus charnues de son magnifique individu ?

Les repas commençaient à ressembler à des veillées funèbres et le silence devenait assourdissant !

« Bon ça suffit ! Je vais aller le chercher même si je n'apprécie pas du tout sa compagnie, je ne supporte plus vos têtes de chien battu ! »

Bien sûr...

« Tu t'occupes des enfants. Les négociations risquent d'être difficiles mais je vais maîtriser la situation et régler le problème rapidement ! »

Bien sûr...

Et Sirius sortit d'un pas vif et assuré.

Harry se tourna vers Sylla et Swan.

« Autant dire que c'est moi qui vous couche et qui vous raconte l'histoire... On comptera les coquards au petit-déjeuner ! » Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Les deux enfants gloussèrent...

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Très tard dans la nuit...**_

Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il avait eu beau plaisanter au dîner, il était un peu inquiet pour son parrain et son tuteur... Il se leva sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les enfants qui dormaient comme des anges. Il se faufila jusqu'à la chambre de Sirius : personne ! C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Il n'avait pas résolu le problème aussi rapidement qu'il ne l'avait dit !

Le Gryffondor en lui reprit le dessus et il prit le risque d'aller les espionner dans le laboratoire... s'ils y étaient toujours... Des bruits s'échappaient de la pièce... Oui, ils y étaient ! L'adolescent colla indiscrètement son oreille à la porte et tout adolescent qu'il était, il reconnut parfaitement les sons qui parvenaient jusque lui !

Rassuré, Harry repartit se coucher tranquillement : ses deux figures parentales avaient apparemment trouvé un terrain d'entente ou... tout du moins, ils pourraient se disputer tant qu'ils le voudraient, ils se réconcilieraient sur l'oreiller !

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Au petit-déjeuner… Le lendemain...**_

Harry accueillit les deux hommes avec un sourire goguenard.

« Bonjour Sirius ! Bonjour Severus ! Alors bien dormis ? »

Grognement positif à la limite de l'aboiement de la part de son parrain et reniflement affirmatif à la limite du sifflement de la part de son tuteur... Réactions aucunement stéréotypées ! Sous les regards d'incompréhension des enfants, l'adolescent pouffait : ses deux quasi-parents étaient dans le brouillard...

« Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Il faut dormir la nuit et pas faire des folies de son corps ! »

Réaction immédiate : pigmentation type "yeux de vampire extrêmement affamé" sur le visage des deux concernés !

Harry continuait à glousser pendant que Sirius et Severus tentaient de garder un semblant de dignité, en se demandant si l'effronté savait réellement quelque chose ou s'il bluffait pour les mettre mal à l'aise.

« Alors ! Vous n'avez pas quelque chose d'incroyable à nous annoncer ? »

Severus sauve la mise en sautant sur cette occasion pour détourner la conversation.

« J'ai fini la potion. Nous pouvons la tester dès ce soir...

- Pourquoi ce soir ? Coupa Sirius.

- Car la potion nécessite une bonne nuit de sommeil et que Sylla et Swan viennent de dormir...

- La potion va réellement fonctionner ? Demanda Harry septique.

- Bien sûr, petit insolent ! » Rétorqua le Maître des Potions d'un air hautain.

Il espérait bien que cette potion fonctionnerait... vu comment il avait fêté son élaboration, la veille... Ses pensées dérivèrent... Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Quidditch pouvait rendre aussi souple !

Sirius ne défendit pas son filleul comme à son accoutumé... Il avait découvert hier soir une façon très particulière mais néanmoins très intéressante de voir les potions. Plus jamais, il ne critiquerait ses formidables mixtures qui pouvaient enflammer les sens en une bouffée de plaisir intense ou faire durer le plaisir à l'infini... Ah les potions, s'il avait su avant...

Devant l'air béat des deux adultes et les gloussements stupides de leur "grand frère", Sylla et Swan arrivèrent à la même conclusion que d'habitude. Ces sorciers étaient vraiment, vraiment, très mais très bizarres !

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Au coucher, le soir même...**_

Le Maître des Potions avait administré la potion aux deux futurs-ex-buveurs de sang... Enfin, il espérait... Puis le rituel du coucher eut lieu comme à son habitude sauf au moment où Severus et Sirius allaient se lever pour quitter la chambre : deux petites mains les retinrent. Sylla embrassa Sirius, Swan Severus et Harry put entendre distinctement les deux enfants murmurer en chœur "Merci".

« On ne sait pas encore si cela va fonctionner, les enfants. Attendez demain matin pour nous remercier... » Arriva à répondre Severus car Sirius avait la gorge trop serrée.

Les enfants haussèrent les épaules : le remerciement était pour bien plus que pour cette potion... Harry fit semblant de dormir. Les larmes ne se voyaient pas sous une couette chaude, confortable, rassurante... comme l'était devenue sa drôle de famille...

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Le lendemain...**_

Severus regardait Swan dormir. Comment avait-il pu vivre jusque-là sans lui, sans sa sœur, sans Harry, sans... Oui, il pouvait le dire maintenant ! Sans voir qui le sale cabot était si intéressant ? Sa vie avait profondément changé en très peu de temps et il n'en était même pas bouleversé. Il commençait même à comprendre ce que pouvait vouloir dire les termes "être heureux". Il repoussa une mèche rebelle du front du jeune garçon qui dormait comme se doivent de dormir tous les enfants : sereinement... Il releva la tête et croisa le regard attendri de Sirius. Lui attendait le réveil de Sylla... Pas qu'ils avaient des préférences mais il s'était révélé que Swan préférait se trouver au calme sur les genoux de l'impassible Maître des Potions alors que Sylla préférait gigoter constamment sur les genoux, les épaules, le dos,... de l'intenable Animagus. Question de caractère !

Swan bougea dans son sommeil puis au bout de quelques secondes ouvrit des yeux encore plein de sommeil pour découvrir un Severus souriant. Il lui sourit en retour conscient du spectacle exceptionnel auquel il avait le droit... Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et il porta les mains à son visage sous le regard moqueur de l'adulte. Quelque chose était différent ! Il se sentait différent ! Il chercha une réponse dans les yeux du Maître des Potions.

« Oui... Murmura doucement celui-ci. Cela a très bien fonctionné... »

Le petit garçon lui sauta au cou. Il était libre. Sa soeur et lui étaient enfin libres ! Libres de grandir ! Libres de Vieillir ! Libres d'aller à l'école, de trouver un travail, d'avoir de vrais amis qui n'aient pas peur d'eux ! Libres d'avoir un jour un amour, d'avoir des enfants ! Ils étaient libres de vivre !

Sur l'autre lit, Sylla était blottie dans les bras de Sirius.

Swan s'approcha de l'oreille de Severus et murmura :

« Merci, papa. »

Que répondre ? Comment un Serpentard peut-il ne pas perdre la face devant tant d'émotion ? Par le sarcasme, bien évidemment !

« Tu sais, Swan. Il faut aussi remercier, maman...

- SNAPE ! » Hurla le cabot enragé.

Ce n'est pas grave : il se fera pardonner... ce soir sur l'oreiller ! Simple expression d'ailleurs depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'un Gryffondor pouvait cacher un Serpentard acoquiné à un Serdaigle quand il s'agissait de l'imagination des différents lieux pour faire leurs galipettes... Leurs prises de bec allaient devenir de plus en plus intéressantes maintenant qu'il avait une raison très sérieuse d'énerver le prétentieux Sirius Black !

.

**...SSSB**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud... Au petit-déjeuner, quelques minutes plus tard...**_

Severus, Sirius, Harry, Sylla et Swan déjeunaient dans les éclats de rire quand débarqua un groupe de personnes vociférant comme si Voldemort était de retour... Non c'était pire Fudge, flanqué de quatre Aurors, venait empoisonner leur monde... Albus sur ses talons !

« Bonjour, mes enfants... Désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire pour le retenir... »

Le vieux directeur avait perdu son regard pétillant et son sourire malicieux. L'heure était grave. Il semblait plus vieux que jamais. Fudge frétillait à ses côtés un parchemin à la main.

« Que voulez-vous de si bon matin, Monsieur le Premier Ministre pour encore trois jours ? Sachez que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici... » Siffla le Serpentard .

Fudge blémit. Comment cet ex-Mangemort pouvait lui jeter ce genre de choses à la figure ? Heureusement qu'il avait sa vengeance dans les mains !

« Je suis venu faire mon travail. J'ai échoué dans l'emprisonnement d'ignobles raclures se disant Mangemorts repentis mais je n'échouerai pas dans celui des immondes créatures de la nuit. »

Sirius était déjà debout prêt à en découdre pour laver l'affront. Severus le temporisa.

« Laisse, Sirius. Restons calme et voyons ce qu'IL nous propose... »

L'Animagus admira sa manière de prononcer le pronom personnel "IL". Comment pouvait-il mettre tant de mépris en deux lettres ? Il fallait être un Serpentard pour cela...

Fudge, rouge de colère, s'avança pour exhiber fièrement son mandat sous le nez de Severus.

« Grâce à cela, j'exige que vous me remettiez les deux dangereuses créatures que vous cachez ici pour les enfermer à Azkaban et ce pour la sécurité de notre bon peuple. »

Aucune réponse... Severus saisit le parchemin et le lut. Un sourire sadique fendit le visage de l'homme qui n'avait même pas eu la politesse d'enlever son chapeau rond.

« Oui... Et ?

- Vous devez obéir à la loi ! Tonna Fudge.

- Bien sûr... » Répondit calmement Severus.

Il se pencha et plongea son regard onyx dans les yeux soudain pleins de frayeur du Premier Ministre qui recula de plusieurs pas, se heurtant à un Albus inquiet.

« Et en quoi cela nous regarde-t-il ?

- Vous devez me remettre ces deux monstres ! Hurla l'homme en pointant un doigt tremblant vers Sylla et Swan.

- Ces enfants sont tout à fait normaux...

- Ce sont des Vampires !

- Prouvez-le... Demanda toujours tranquillement l'homme en noir reprenant une gorgée de café.

- Aurors ! Le sort ! »

Évidemment pas fichu de le faire soi-même. Un des Aurors s'exécuta puis se tourna vers son chef en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

« Recommence ! Tu as dû te tromper ! Et non, un autre pour rattraper l'erreur de cet incompétent ! »

Chaque Auror fit la vérification pour arriver au même constat : ces enfants étaient... des enfants ! Cornélius Fudge était au bord de l'apoplexie. Sa vengeance ! Sa vengeance lui échappait !

Severus jubilait mais Sirius et Harry ne voulait pas en rester là.

« Ah... Au fait, Monsieur... Commença gentiment Harry. Pourriez-vous m'envoyer des papiers d'adoption pour Sylla, Swan et moi-même ? Nous désirons faire de Severus Snape notre père du point de vue légal puisqu'il est déjà dans notre cœur !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Cracha mesquinement l'homme. Les adoptions d'enfants sorciers ne peuvent être faites que par des couples mariés issues de familles renommées ! »

Severus croisa le regard de Sirius : il lui laissait porter le coup d'estocade qui allait achever la bête.

- Mais comme cela tombe bien, Monsieur le futur ex-Premier Ministre. Severus et moi-même allons convoler en justes noces : Monsieur Severus Snape va devenir Monsieur Severus Snape-Black marié à l'illustre Sirius Black-Snape. Je crois que toutes les conditions sont remplies. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le grand sorcier qui nous mariera dès que possible et vu les yeux comme des soucoupes brillants comme des diamants de notre cher directeur le "dès que possible" va se transformer en "à l'instant même" ! Alors hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Au travail si vous voulez assister au mariage du siècle... Enfin si vous êtes encore à votre position et rien n'est moins sûr ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, même les Aurors. Fudge écrasé par cette cuisante et humiliante défaite ne put que s'échapper en courant suivi par ses Aurors qui essayaient de contenir leur hilarité...

« Mes enfants ! »

Ah oui... Restez le problème Albus... Mieux qu'un lifting, mieux qu'une crème anti-rides, une histoire qui finit plus que très bien et Albus Dumbledore rajeunit de cent ans !

« C'est Magnifique ! C'est merveilleux !

- Albus, calmez-vous...

- Mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous !

- Albus...

- Deux ennemis de toujours réconciliés par un amour passionnel !

- Albus...

- Trois jeunes orphelins qui trouvent une famille aimante !

- Bubus ! Intervint Sylla. Si tu ne te calmes pas et si tu ne nous laisses pas, on ne dira pas quand nos parents auront décidé de nous faire une petite soeur et un petit frère !

- C'est... C'est... C'est trop ! Au revoir ! »

Severus et Sirius se regardèrent. Idée étrange mais loin d'être désagréable...

Tous les troubles-fêtes étaient partis. La nouvelle famille pouvait reprendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Mais une question taraudait Severus.

« Sylla... Swan... Pourquoi appelez-vous Dumbledore aussi familièrement "Bubus" ?

- Parce qu'on l'a toujours appelé ainsi... Déclara Swan comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Et vous le connaissez depuis quand ?

- Depuis la première année de maternelle... »

Les trois "grands" les regardaient éberlués. Sylla reprit.

« C'est notre cousin : nous sommes Swan et Sylla Dumbledore et c'est en jouant avec des objets emplis de magie noire que nous avons été transformé mais Bubus y avait échappé et il s'en ait toujours voulu. Il nous avait promis qu'il trouverait un jour une solution... Je croyais qu'il vous l'avez dit et que c'était pour cela que vous aviez accepté de nous prendre avec vous.

- Absolument pas ! Coupa le Gryffondor.

- Vous nous avez sans rien savoir de nous ?

- Oui... » Souffla le Serpentard.

Réflexe devenu habituel : Swan se blottit contre Severus et Sylla contre Sirius. Harry souriait tendrement en attendant son tour... Enfin, la vie allait être belle et tout cela était parti d'une promesse de camarades de maternelle vieille de cent dix ans...

.

Fin de l'histoire

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)

Dalou 28

**_Alors, défi relevé ? _**


	4. De Gryffondor a Gryffondor by Elrienne

**_Et voici la troisième fic de ce mois de Janvier. _**

**_Rating : M_**

**_Les contraintes : Un vampire avec calice ainsi que les fondateurs. _**

De Gryffondor à Gryffondor

Ron était un peu perdu, un tout petit peu paumé, rien de bien grave espérait-il, mais quand même là, il avait un peu de mal. Cela aurait dû être la plus belle nuit de sa vie, sa révélation au monde des hommes, mais non. Au moment de jouir, ben, ça avait un peu déraillé, Hermione avait beau lui dire que ce n'était pas grave que ça arrivait à tout le monde la première fois, il n'en était pas si sûr…  
Est-ce que chaque homme qui expérimentait sa première fois revivait une dizaine de vies qui semblaient toutes venir d'une époque différente ? Était-ce normal qu'il ait l'impression d'avoir mille ans d'expérience tout d'un coup ? Était-ce normal qu'en quelques secondes, il connaisse les us et coutumes des moldus, des milliers de sorts et de potions, et qu'il puisse réécrire l'histoire de l'Europe depuis l'an mille ? Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que l'orgasme doive ressembler à ça. Bien sûr, c'était sa première fois mais ce qu'il en avait toujours entendu dire ne correspondait pas exactement à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Ron regarda sa petite amie endormie contre lui et songea qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un de semblable à ses cotés. Il s'approcha de son cou pour déposer un baiser et s'arrêta net, depuis quand il montrait les dents pour embrasser Hermione ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup, sa gorge s'asséchait ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de voir les veines pulser sous le cou de sa fiancée ???

Le jeune garçon complètement désarçonné, décida qu'il était temps de faire un somme, peut-être aurait-il les idées plus claires cinq heures du matin, se rendant compte qu'il était inutile de chercher le sommeil vu qu'il n'avait aucune envie de dormir et qu'il ne se sentait absolument pas fatigué, il se glissa doucement hors de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine.

À la fin de la guerre Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient venu s'installer à square Grimmaud pour prendre des vacances d'une durée encore indéterminée. Ils fuyaient la foule les journalistes, et plein de petites choses de ce genre. Ron occupait le premier étage avec Hermione et Harry et Ginny logeait au troisième. Ils passaient de calmes journées, pas forcément tous les quatre ensemble, mais toujours en couple.

Ron fut pour le moins étonné lorsqu'il vit que la cuisine n'était pas du tout déserte, bien au contraire on aurait dit une surprise partie au milieu de la nuit. Harry et Ginny jouaient au poker menteur avec Madame Rosemerta. Un peu étonné le rouquin s'arrêta sur le seuil, Ginny relevant la tête de son jeu l'invita à les rejoindre.

Mme Rosemerta, lui sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait et entama la discussion.

- Alors cher confrère, revenu parmi nous une fois de plus ?

- Oui, Rowena, une fois de plus me voilà, mais je crois que le jeune que je suis devenu a une fois de plus, un peu de mal à suivre…

- Pas étonnant ! Mon cher Ron, vous me parlez avec la voix de Godric, mais je sais que vous êtes là, comment vous sentez vous ?

- Heuuhh…

- Oui, bien sur, cela doit faire un choc, après tout, vous venez juste de prendre conscience de votre immortalité.

- Je suis immortel ?

- Oui, comme tous les vampires.

- Je suis un vampire ?

- Oui, oui, d'ailleurs buvez ceci avant que vous ne puissiez plus retenir votre soif. Bien. Je suis ici pour vous expliquer la situation, donc pas de panique, dans quelques minutes, vous ordonnerez tout dans votre tête et tout sera clair.

- Je peux ravoir du truc rouge ?

- Euh, oui bien sûr, comme je vous le disais vos amis m'ont appelé et…

- Pourquoi on se ne tutoierait pas ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait un bail qu'on se connaît, et puis pourquoi Harry et ma sœur t'ont appelé, je comprend pas trop.

- Mais si, souviens toi, ils m'ont appelé parce que c'était ta première nuit avec Hermione.

Ron écarlate jeta un regard furieux à Harry.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Attends. Dans deux secondes, ça va revenir.

- Et si tu m'expliquais tout du début, comme ça je serais sûr de ce qui se passe, parce que là…

- Soit, alors voilà, tu es né pour la première fois sous le nom de Godric Gryffondor. Nous nous sommes rencontrés et sommes devenu amis alors que nous n'étions encore que des humains, puis nous avons connu Helga et enfin Salazard, c'est lui qui, de nous quatre cherchait le plus à laisser une marque dans l'histoire, et pour cela il voulait du temps. Il a donc fait des recherches pour savoir comment allonger notre vie. À l'époque, nous étions tous très unis, et nous l'avons donc suivi dans ses pérégrinations sans la moindre objection. Lors d'un voyage en Roumanie, il a découvert un peuple craint des humains et ignoré par les sorciers, difficile de dire qui ils étaient réellement. Ils n'avaient pas de pouvoir magiques, et pourtant, un charisme tel qu'on ne pouvait penser qu'il n'était pas surnaturel. Salazard est resté de nombreuses années à leurs cotés, et quand il est revenu, il était transformé. Il était devenu ce que les moldus (et ensuite nous) appellerions par la suite un vampire. Il avait découvert l'extraordinaire longévité de ce peuple et avait réussi à découvrir par quel biais devenir un des leurs. Salazard, nous a proposé de nous transformer aussi, comme notre ami était toujours le même, en dehors de nouvelles habitude de vie, nous l'avons suivi. C'était en mai, et nous sommes devenus vampires tous les quatre, toi Godric, Helga, moi Rowenna et bien sûr Salazard. Nous avons alors passé de nombreuses années de par le monde à voyager et nous instruire, et, en l'an mille, il nous est venu l'idée de fonder une école pour les sorciers. Salazard, s'était trouvé une compagne, ainsi que moi un compagnon. Nous avons travaillé d'arrache pied pour que l'école puisse ouvrir en l'an de grâce 1005. Malheureusement en 1004, Ilda, la compagne de Salazard a été tuée. Les moldus l'ont brûlé pour sorcellerie. Salazard fou de douleur a massacré le village coupable de la perte de sa tendre ami, et a exigé que l'école ne soit ouverte qu'au sang pur, pour que, jamais, la folie des moldus n'entre dans nos murs. Bien que nous comprenions tous sa douleur, nous ne pouvions pas accepter une telle chose, de plus Salazard devait être jugé pour les cent personnes qu'il avait massacrées, ce qui, bien entendu aurait jeté un discrédit définitif sur l'école. Il est donc parti, parti pour sauver Poudlard du déshonneur au vu du monde sorcier et pour fonder une école à son image. Quelque année plus tard, il a posé les bases de l'école Durmstrang. Mais, Ilda morte, son espérance de vie était ramené à quelques années à peine, de plus il était toujours poursuivi par la loi, et il a préféré choisir sa fin, plutôt que de la laisser aux autres.

Nous avons donc continué sans lui, l'école a ouverte, et quand nous avons compris que notre longévité allait soulever des questions nous sommes parti en voyage et avons envoyé l'annonce de notre mort. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux vu que j'étais la dernière encore en vie avec mon compagnon Gaspard, Helga et toi êtes mort faute d'avoir choisi un partenaire. Bien sûr, comme nous sommes immortel, ce n'était pas réellement la mort, disons… Un changement d'emballage. Tu t'es réincarné sept fois, cinq fois en sorcier et deux fois en moldu, tu as été trois fois dans un corps de femme et quatre fois dans un corps d'homme. Pendant chacune de tes vies tu as amassé des connaissances, mais jamais tu ne t'es choisi un alter ego. Aujourd'hui tu te rappelles, et comme à chaque fois, cela a lieu après ta première nuit d'amour.

- Et Helga ?

- Actuellement, elle est moldue, mais comme toi, elle n'a pas trouvé de compagnon.

Un silence pesa sur la cuisine pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry et Ginny observaient Ron qui remettait toutes ses vies dans l'ordre chronologique, assimilait toutes les connaissances qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

- Euh, Ron le jour se lève…

- Moui, et alors ?

- Ben euh, tu… Tu ne crains pas le soleil ?

- Non, sourit le rouquin en relevant la tête, ça c'est un mythe moldu, moi je ne crains rien, ni le soleil, ni les loups-garous, ni les croix, ni l'ail, tous ça c'est des contes de bonne femme. Je suis quand même super balèze, en plus je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil.

- Et, pour la nourriture, ça se passe comment ? demanda Ginny.

- Euh, ben, je vais aller faire une razzia de sang cloné, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis super maître de moi-même tu sais, au bout de sept vies, ce serait malheureux…

- Eh bien, je vois que tout t'es revenu ! Je vais vous laisser à présent, car moi dans cette époque, je travaille dans une auberge, et la maison doit tourner, viens nous voir un de ces jours, Gaspard sera content.

- Ok, pas de problème.

- Ah et une dernière chose, vas-y doucement quand tu expliqueras ça à Hermione.

- Ah, oui…

Hermione prit la nouvelle bien mieux que Ron ne l'aurait craint. Il servait à présent d'encyclopédie universelle de calculatrice et d'ordinateur disposant d'une base de donnée plus importante que les machines du pentagone, plus importante également que celle de la jeune fille. Elle en pris donc son parti sans trop de difficulté. Elle était farouchement décidée à ingurgiter toutes les connaissances des vies de Godric, et elle souhaitait commencer par sa première vie, autrement dit celle du fondateur himself. Hermione ne fit pas non plus allusion au choix de partenaire que pouvait faire Ron, et celui-ci lui en fut reconnaissant. Le temps continua donc de couler à square Grimmaud, et les quatre amis profitaient de ces instants, chacun se livrant à ses occupations de couple.

**_A suivre..._**

**_Signé Elrienne_**

**_Alors pari tenu ? _**


End file.
